Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors (Anime)
''Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors ''(Japanese: マイティ変身电人の戦士 Hepburn: Maiti Henshin Denki Hito No Senshi) is a Japanese anime series produced, created, and developed in-between by Sunrise, Bones, Xebec, White Fox, Gainax, DR Movie, J.C. Staff, Madhouse, Gonzo, Production I.G, Toei Animation, Studio Deen, Production IMS and A-1 Pictures based on the mini series of fighting/beat em' up story game, Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, inside the major series of fighting game, Super Fighters Megamix. It is the first entry of the Denjin Warriors ''franchise of season one. and the second season of the series comes with new powers and new suits that is very similar to and inspired by various anime and tokusatsu series. The Series is very similar to and inspired by Kamen Rider series, Super Sentai/Power Rangers , Metal Heroes/VR Troopers series, the manga/anime series, Saint Seiya, Dargon Ball series, Sailor Moon series, Cutie Honey series, Ronin Warriors, Virtua Fighter(anime), Fatal Fury series, and Street Fighter II V. Plot Season One The series takes place in a dazzling, cool, urban-like, 90s-2010s style, anime and manga style, comic-like, sci-fi version of the world in the present year, and follows and chronicles the adventures of Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, and Cerina Arquette, three teenage martial artists and adventurers who are embarking on the journey to improve their martial arts skills after Akagi and Blossom experienced their brutal survival victory over Rokket Diaz and Jyna Violette, find his missing elder sister, Fumie Lynn Palmer, defend the innocent, and protect the weak rather they are in trouble or danger of any situations from darkness and evil. Along the way and during the course of the series, Akagi, Blossom, and Cerina become acquainted with other ''Denjin Warriors characters such as Bunny Cosgrove, Kodama Purrott, Tazz Haywood, Victorriea Cooper, Vert Henderson, and Yumie Tachibana. Eventually, they find themselves in the crosshairs of the criminal syndicate Scherzen Brand, led by the enigmatic Gordon Scherzen, after defeating one of their subordinate organizations. Among the agents of Scherzen Brand includes Tyson Winterborn, Slick Wachowski, and Kyokutan'na Negiru Corp.(Hoji Maslow, Boomer Yong Jericho, and Naouki Rollins.). The two intelligence agents, Oliver Kimachi and Guarnet Underwood, who are not connected with Scherzen Brand, are both hired by Gordon Scherzen as the elite assassin and mercenary, but later turned on him in the later episode when they realized something is wrong. As for Velvet Leonhart, she is used as an object by Gordon, she is also known as Fieara while being possessed by evil spirit because of him. At first, the story begins with a 18-year-old, Akagi Palmer, an adventurer who fights with the Fressstyle Martial Arts Style, on a quest to become the most complete fighter of the world, protect the weak rather someone is in trouble or danger of any situations from darkness and evil, and see the ten stars in the sky that can only be seen by those who possess true strength. He is on his way to Seattle, Washington, after five years of hard work and training. While making his way to Seattle., his first act on arriving in Chinatown is a trip to the restaurant. Days earlier, Akagi have receives an unexpected letter from her friend Blossom. The letter tells him to come back to America for homecoming. While on his way to the diner, he dreams of an epic battle between an army of various parody anime characters and the humanoid alien and robot invasion. The waitress wakes Akagi up for 100 dumpling challenge. He won the challenge and encounters Blossom afterward. She gave Akagi a tour around the city of Seattle, rest up, and started sparring. Characters Protagonist The main protagonists are Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, Cerina Arquette, Rokket Diaz, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, and Victorriea Cooper . Major * Akagi Palmer (赤城パーマー) Voiced by: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese); Micah Solusod (English) Akagi Palmer is primary the main male protagonist of the series. Unike his video game counterpart, Akagi enjoys eating lots of food, showing off, and laid back. As for the different counterpart, he is 18, but mostly, he is extremely dedicated to martial arts, and is always trying to improve his own skills. He was raised in Neo-Tokyo, Japan.His best friend is Blossom Kurenai, with whom he has trained in the same dojo since childhood. One day, while visiting Blossom at her mansion in Seattle Washington, the pair head downtown on Blossom's motorcycle and enters the strip club (since Akagi and Blossom are both 18), where they are attacked by several of Jyna Violette's female mercenary bikers gang after Blossom seduces one of the men accompanying them. Although they are able to defeat the mercenary scouts, Jyna herself shows up soon afterwards, but gets bet up by Akagi within an inch of his life. Enraged, humiliated and seeking revenge, Jyna tracks Akagi and Blossom down at downtown parking lot with the daredevil, Rokket Diaz and challenge them him to a fight, hoping to even the score. Just like Jyna, Rokket is also brutally defeated and battered. Additionally, the stern and stoic personality he exhibits in the games is replaced with a more giddy, upbeat personality; simple-minded, but always on the lookout for a good challenge, similar to Goku from ''Dragon Ball ''series. Akagi fights only when he sees people getting into trouble, but often gets into minor problems, such as when he gets caught in the misadventures with any women with very statuesque and voluptuous figure, and alluring personality while being being seduced and flirted, including Guarnet Underwood and Bunny Cosgrove, and having Cerina Arquette accidentally landed chest-first onto Akagi's face rather she's clumsy or parachute landing.(which results in a friendly hug). An alternate version of himself named is Chihiro Palmer. She is a female gender version of Akagi who is very ultra-busty, voluptuous, statuesque, bosomy, curvaceous, and athletic. She also shares the primary role with Akagi and shares the similar trait with him and Cerina Arquette Minor Deuteragonist Antagonist Others Special Moves * Electro Knuckle (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Hard Edge (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Flash Kick (By Rokket Diaz) * Dynamic Paw (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Shoulder Blast (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Senretsukyaku (By Blossom Kurenai) * Ryoutezuki (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Chaos Rave (By Oliver Kimachi) * Rising Tackle (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Aranami-Gaeshi (By Blossom Kurenai) * Fasebuster/Skull Crushing Finale (By Jyna Violette) * Fisherman's Hollywood Buster/FHB (By Cerina Arquette) * Rising Bambo Splitter Back Kick (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Giant Swing (By Tazz Haywood) * Vaulting Kick (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Jumping Hip Attack (By Cerina Arquette) * Face Crusher (By Rokket Diaz) * Spiral Dive Mountain Bomber (By Bunny Cosgrove) * Annihilator (Victorriea Cooper) * Junho Honko (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Ryuuga (By Victorriea Cooper) * Wind God Fist/Lightning Wind God Fist ( By Naouki Rollins) * Flashing Trot (By Yumie Tachibana) * Tenshin Ha'inshou (By Naouki Rollins) Battles Major Minor Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Martial Arts Category:Tokusatsu Category:Romance Category:Anime based on video games Category:Harem